Tears of Blood
by Hiead Addict
Summary: Hiead gets a new partner, and a bunch of stuffs happens... anyway chapter 5 up, Merry Christmas everyone.
1. updates

Updates:  
  
Ok, so this is what's goin' on, I know it looks like I added a few more chapters, but really I didn't. See, the 1st and 2nd chapters that I wrote were bugging me because they were so long, so I cut them up into 2 smaller chapters, but I did add a new chapter, so Merry Christmas everyone!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Silvermyth: not sure what part you are taking about when you say, "that Hiead would accept abuse from ANYONE, let alone his partner" so I'll explain all the parts that I see that could fit into this.  
  
1: if you are talking about around the beginning when zero was about to punch him, he didn't cont the fight because he needed to go to his check- up, besides Raquel had already started walking and he wanted to tell her that he didn't need her help.  
  
2: if you are talking about when they were fighting over the new program on his pro-ing and she kicked him and he just stayed down on the floor until he pulled her down, that was on purpose. He purposefully stayed down so he could pull her down and put her into a subdued position so he could win and make her do as he wants.  
  
3: if you are talking about when her old partner started yelling at him, he would have continued the fight, but then Raquel woke up and her old partner stopped and you know what happened from there on.  
  
4: if you are talking about the end when she pushed him against the wall and licked his blood, then don't worry, he will fight back. And sorry if they sound ooc, but it's hard to make them perfectly in character and not screw up the plot. Plus I have only seen the show and haven't read the manga *sighs* so I don't know to much about the other candidates and repairers, so I hope I don't fuck it up to bad.  
  
Saiyan Warrior Princess: I know wolves don't have blood lust but some versions of vampires have wolves as their companions/friends, so I guess that's where I got the idea from. Sorry if I misplaced some things or misspelled words, I try to fix all the mistakes, but sometimes I miss some mistakes.  
  
Little fire: thank you for the flame, your ignorance amuses me, but let me fix a few things for you  
  
Sorry if this is turning out to be very mary sue like, but trust me, she is NOT perfect. She has problems and isn't as strong as she seems, as you will see in the chapters to come, and if she still seems to mary sue like, picture her butt-ugly then  
  
I know there is no mixed animal blood in Megami Kouhosei but it just fits into my story, and I know wolves don't have blood lust, that also just fits into my story. Please, if you are going to read my fanfic, all I ask of you is to use at least a little imagination. If it really hurts you so much to see her blame her "violent urges" on her wolf blood then picture her as a hell hound, or maybe possessed by a demon or a werewolf, or something, just use your imagination or just don't read it at all. And besides, it is just a dumb story that I have had stuck in my head for a long time and would like to get out, so if you don't like it, don't read it  
  
I know Hiead is self-centered, that is why he didn't let her fall. See, he knew that if she fell she would probably brake something and have to stay in the infirmary and make him miss a couple practices, then that would give Zero a chance to catch up with him and he wasn't about to let that happen. He is still a self-centered asshole, even if he did let her fall he wouldn't have cared if she got hurt or not, he would probably get in a fight with her and hurt her more if that happened because she made him miss a few practices. I promise that almost all of the time I will have thought out things like this and have an answer to why things like that happen. And have a nice day too.  
  
btw I forgot to tell you this in the first chapter, but anyway I forgot to tell you that Raquel sleeps like a log, and it is usually hard to wake her up unless she has had enough sleep, another thing about her that is different from mary sue.  
  
Sesshy's-girl: wow someone actually likes it! That's pretty cool that you wrote a poem called Tears of Blood also, I would love to read it, I love poetry! ^^  
  
Firedemonryoko: wow another fan! I thought I'd be getting more flames XD anyway thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot, Raquel, Dagao, and Kouta. 


	2. chapter 1

Well, this is my first fanfic, hope you like it, but if you don't flame me all you like because I don't give a shit, I just had to get this idea out of my head and write it down.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except the plot and the chars Raquel, Dagao, and Kouta.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiead walked down the hall to go meet his new partner. Ikhny had gotten tired of abuse and finally asked to have a new partner, so they gave her one, but instead of reporting him, she just asked for a new partner, and when they asked why, she refused to tell.  
  
He stopped his train of thought because he just walked into the room where he was supposed to meet his new partner. Looking over he saw Azuma and standing next to him with her back to him, his new partner.  
  
She had long blond hair, which went down to her waist and was tied in a low ponytail, it was tied with a red ribbon, but it wasn't done in a bow, it was wrapped around and tied with a knot, then the strings just fell loose with her hair.  
  
Two wolf ears sat at the top of her head and were poking out of her hair and twitching. She turned to look at him and he saw two stormy blue eyes staring back into his. They were dark blue with lighter blue lines streaked in them and they reminded him of storm clouds, but then Azuma interrupted his thoughts by breaking the silence.  
  
"87, this is your new repairer, Raquel Okami, Okami this is your new partner, Hiead Gner. 87, go down to get your check up, you missed your last one, Okami will be going with you, she has to check your information." He then left them and they looked at each other for a second more before Raquel started on ahead of him, he started walking beside her.  
  
He stared straight ahead, never looking at her, but just watching the halls slowly go by in silence. He turned a corner and saw Zero walking towards them. When they got close enough Zero didn't hesitate to say, "So you got a new partner?" Hiead stopped to glare at him, and didn't reply to his question. Raquel stopped when he did and stood next to him, watching Zero.  
  
"She's very quiet I see, so you've already managed to get her on a leash?" Zero said, studying her wolf ears and smirking.  
  
A low growl rose up from her throat and Hiead was a little surprised by her actions, but his face didn't show the emotion.  
  
Hiead shoved past him and Raquel instantly was at his side again, the growl slowly dying down. Hiead felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around.  
  
"Stop ignoring me and talk for once!" Zero shouted at him, sending a fist at his face. Before Hiead could even block the punch Raquel had caught Zero's hand. Hiead was very surprised, though it didn't show.  
  
She pushed his fist back at Zero and started walking again. Hiead shot one last glare at Zero before starting after Raquel.  
  
"I don't need your fucking help." He snapped at her, his brows drew down in anger as Zero yelled after him. "So now you need a girl to defend you in a fight?"  
  
"I know." She replied calmly.  
  
Hiead looked slightly more pissed as he snapped, "And how the hell would you know?"  
  
"Because I've seen you fight many times before." She replied simply, but before he could question her answer they had walked into the examination room.  
  
Hiead watched them and heard one of the nurses' say, "Scan preparations complete." And the tank (what is that called? You know the thing they used in episode 03 to scan them?) filled with the blue liquid and the scan began.  
  
Later they went off to lunch. Kizna saw Raquel and came over to talk to her. "Hey there, so you're the new girl around here?" Raquel said nothing and continued eating.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kizna." She extended her hand and Raquel glanced at it, but did not take it. "Um, so I have never seen you around here, where you from?"  
  
Still she said nothing, "Um, so you want to go sit with me and my friends, we can talk and become friends or something."  
  
That finally caused Raquel to look up at her, but it wasn't a look of joy, she glared at Kizna hard and looked her over, up and down and sniffed the air, then finally broke her silence.  
  
"Look, I can't and won't be friends with you. Look at yourself, then at me, you are a feline, I am a canine. We are natural enemies and I can not make you my friend. I don't care how much human blood is in you and me, we are both enemies and I will not become your friend. So buzz off kitten, go chase a rat or something." She said angrily and then turned back to her tray of food.  
  
Kizna stared at her for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened, and when she did her brows drew down in anger.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean, and I don't give a care about what kind of blood is in us, we could've still been friends, but now after that I don't think we can, I do not chase rats, and I am not a kitten." She said angrily, Raquel didn't seem to mind that she had made her mad.  
  
"We never could've been friends, it doesn't matter that you don't care that we are natural enemies, because it goes against the laws of nature, and I follow those laws. I am more wolf than you are cat, so I follow more of those rules than you do. So go chase some mice, maybe your partner will give you some catnip if you do." She said and smirked.  
  
Kizna was fuming, "Why you flee-bitten, stupid little dog, I hope someone puts a muzzle on you!" She screamed and turned to walk off. Raquel was up in an instant, she put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
Kizna was about to yell at her some more when she saw a fist flying at her face. She didn't have time to duck so it hit her right in the eye, she fell backwards onto the floor and Raquel stood over her. She put a foot on her stomach and pushed it down into her. Kizna grunted and clenched her mouth shut before she could yell out.  
  
"Know this kitten, you are a cat, and I am a wolf. I am mostly wolf, so I get more of the wolves features, like strength, speed, claws, teeth, ears, and instincts. You only have ears, so I am the stronger one here, so you better think twice before calling me a dog or talking of putting a muzzle on me again." She said, and then leaned down close to her so her breath tickled her ear, "Sometimes I even get the blood-lust..." She said and smirked before taking her foot off her stomach and sat back down.  
  
Kizna lay there for a minute, catching her breath and waiting for the pain to subside, she finally stood up and stomped off to sit back down next to Zero.  
  
"Shouldn't you-" Zero began, but Kizna cut him off by telling him to shut up.  
  
Raquel left a few minutes after that.  
  
Hiead quickly finished his lunch and went off to the Observation room so he could think. When he got there he saw there was already someone there.  
  
Stormy blue eyes turned to look at him and he realized it was Raquel, he sat down a little ways away from her and stared out into space. Her previous words rung through his head about how she had said she had seen him fight before and he tried to think if he had ever seen her before.  
  
He couldn't think of any time he had seen her, but before he could question her she spoke.  
  
"I would watch you and Zero fight, that's how I caught his fist so fast, because I recognized what he was going to do."  
  
"And when the hell did you ever watch me? I haven't ever seen you in my life." He growled, getting more pissed.  
  
"Stealth is another thing I get from being mostly wolf." She said simply.  
  
"And how fucking long have you been stalking me?" He growled.  
  
"Since I first saw you and Zero fighting several months ago."  
  
He didn't say anything in response but thought angrily to himself about her. But then after a long silence her speaking interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Night is such an interesting time... It seems to bring out the emotions we try to hide in the day by bringing them back with thoughts, or dreams... They only seem to come then because we think no one else is watching, or listening..." She said distantly and her words seemed to piss him off even more.  
  
Flashes of him waking up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily and sweaty after just waking up from having the reoccurring dream of his past passed through his mind and he wondered to himself. /Does she know? Does she even fucking watch me sleep?.../ He thought to himself angrily.  
  
Her eyes were unfocused and glazed, as though she were in deep thought about something and when he saw she wasn't going to explain herself he asked her, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Her eyes focused again as she was brought back to reality, her thoughts disappearing. "It was just an observation about what both of us have in common." She said calmly.  
  
"And what would we have in common?"  
  
"Like I said, the night brings out emotions, or thoughts or memories that we hide during the day." She said and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"So you fucking watch me when I sleep too?" He growled at her.  
  
"Only when I can't sleep... I would sit in the corner on the other side of your bed, it was dark enough that I could sit there in silence and not be noticed. Unless you knew I was there and was looking for me. But you never noticed, or heard me. Besides it's not like there are any other places you can go after you've visited the observatory room and the relaxation room and gotten tired of them. It also helped me get my thoughts of the past out of my mind by screwing with the wires to make it open."  
  
His mind processed her words and thought about them and everything she had told him, his anger growing every second, but then a sudden thought came to his mind.  
  
"They don't teach you how to do that do they? If they did why would they give us a password so you couldn't get in if you could just do that?"  
  
"Well they didn't really teach the repairers that, I learned how to do that when I was little."  
  
He listened to her words, and thought about everything else she had told him when another thought came to mind.  
  
"It's not a coincidence that you are my new partner, is it?"  
  
"Actually no. I was walking down the hall when I heard Ikhny talking to Azuma about wanting a new partner, and so I thought this the perfect chance to become your partner, and not have to always hide in the shadows all the time. So I walked in and told Azuma that I had overheard a little of their conversation and had been on my way to also request a new partner. I suggested that Ikhny and I could just switch partners and it would be a lot easier that way. So he agreed of course, happy that he wouldn't have to arrange the whole thing. And so here I am."  
  
He said nothing back to her and stared out at space. After a few minutes of silence he walked out, thinking to himself. /What does she mean we have something in common? Does she know about my dream? No, how could she? Does she ever have dreams like mine?... Who cares, she just my repairer, why should I care if she has a stupid nightmare?/ He thought to himself but he could help the constant flow of questions running through his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well I hope you like it so far, please review. I hope this doesn't sound to Mary Sue like, because I hate Mary Sue! I just wanted to do a fanfic about Hiead getting a more suitable partner, at least in my eyes. I don't like the ones where they are all trying to change him to be nice, instead of accepting that fact that he is an asshole and in my opinion will never change. Although I can get a little ooc in my fanfic, but hey, no one's perfect. Anyway just flame me if you think it is to ooc and I will try to fix it as much as possible without ruining it. And btw I know that none of this would or could ever exist in Megami Kouhosei, its just part of my idea, so if you don't like it, then that's just to bad, because I'm not going to do anything about it, that's your problem not mine. 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except the plot and the chars Raquel, Dagao, and Kouta.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Previously:  
  
"It's not a coincidence that you are my new partner, is it?"  
  
"Actually no. I was walking down the hall when I heard Ikhny talking to Azuma about wanting a new partner, and so I thought this the perfect chance to become your partner, and not have to always hide in the shadows all the time. So I walked in and told Azuma that I had overheard a little of their conversation and had been on my way to also request a new partner. I suggested that Ikhny and I could just switch partners and it would be a lot easier that way. So he agreed of course, happy that he wouldn't have to arrange the whole thing. And so here I am."  
  
He said nothing back to her and stared out at space. After a few minutes of silence he walked out, thinking to himself. /What does she mean we have something in common? Does she know about my dream? No, how could she? Does she ever have dreams like mine?... Who cares, she just my repairer, why should I care if she has a stupid nightmare?/ He thought to himself but he could help the constant flow of questions running through his head.  
  
******a month later******  
  
Hiead had just got out of a Pro-ing practice and Zero had managed to beat him due to a problem with his pro-ing. He stepped out of the cockpit and walked up to Raquel. She had his back to him, having started the repairs on it.  
  
"What the hell was that? I thought you fucking said you upgraded it!" He growled at her and forced her to turn and face him.  
  
Zero, Kizna, Yamagi, Tsukasa, Clay, Saki, Roose, and Wrecka had all turned to watch them fight. Most of them looked hesitant to stay and watch the fight, but Zero was watching with a proud smirk on his face, probably voting for Raquel. Clay was watching with his look on his face that he always had when observing something and muttered, "Interesting..." as he flashed his glasses. Kizna watched, hoping they got in a fight and killed each other.  
  
"I told you that it rejected the program you wanted and that I got a different one!"  
  
"But you said that it would be able to handle all of the pressure!"  
  
"I didn't fucking say it could handle that much! I said it could handle more than it used to!"  
  
"That was less than it used to be able to handle!"  
  
"No it wasn't! You were putting 25% more on it than it used to be able to handle, I didn't say it could handle that much! It's your fault so stop trying to blame it on me!"  
  
"It is your fault! It's your fault you didn't upgraded it to what I asked, it's your fault that I lost, so it's on your head now!" He said, and before she could respond he had thrown a fist at her stomach.  
  
Caught off guard, not expecting an attack the fist slammed right into her stomach and she fell back onto the control panel.  
  
She recovered and got off, dodging another punch and throwing a punch of her own. He caught her hand and kicked her.  
  
She flew back and hit the ground hard, a few inches away from Roose, who ran away and hid behind Yamagi.  
  
She jumped up and ran at Hiead, throwing punches violently as fast as she could, but she only landed a few.  
  
He caught both of her fists and held them, making her stop. She glared and kicked him. He let go of her wrists and stumbled, but regained his balance.  
  
She ran up behind him while he was recovering and kicked him behind his knees, making him collapse.  
  
He turned on his back and she took a step towards him. She leaned down and went to punch him in the stomach, but he caught her hand and tugged. She fell down on top of him and he switched their positions so he was on top and looking down at her. He held her wrists tight against her side and put a lot of his weight on her legs so she couldn't get up.  
  
She squirmed beneath him but stopped when she found it impossible to escape his grip. He put his face close to the side of hers so his breath tickled her ear and his hair brushed up against her face. She blushed slightly, but he didn't notice.  
  
Everyone watching them had their eyebrows risen as they stared at him in surprise, trying to understand what they were seeing and probably misunderstanding it.  
  
"I win, so you have to do as I say. You will put the program on it, no matter how long it takes. I want it on there by tomorrow. Do you understand me?" He asked and took his mouth away from her ear so he could look down at her face, she could feel his breath against her face and her blush grew slightly brighter, but he ignored it. She slowly nodded, still surprised at the feel of him on top of her.  
  
After a few more seconds of silence in which they just looked at each other. Hiead with his usual glare, but I thoughtful look behind it. And Raquel with her surprised, flustered look. He slowly got off of her and walked out of the room.  
  
Raquel stayed on the ground, her eyes still wide with surprise, his smell still lingering around her. She finally got up to see everyone, except Hiead, still there and she glared at them.  
  
"Shows over." She growled at them and turned away to start the repairs on Hiead's pro-ing. The candidates left, but the repairers stayed around to repair the damages on the pro-ings.  
  
Wrecka and Saki were the first to go, then Tsukasa, then it was only Kizna and Raquel left in the room.  
  
Once again the pro-ing rejected the system she was trying to put on it and Raquel slammed her fists against the control panel.  
  
"Damn it! Why the hell wont you just accept it?!" She yelled at it and Kizna glanced at her.  
  
Kizna finished the repairs on her pro-ing and looked at Raquel. She slowly walked over to her and asked, "Do you need help?"  
  
"No." She growled, but it just rejected it again as a red light came on and Raquel swore to herself.  
  
"What kind of program is it?"  
  
"A H-26"  
  
"You made sure to take off the other program first?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You switched it onto manual?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You changed the wires to make it positive?"  
  
"..."  
  
'I think we've found the problem." Said Kizna with a small smile and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She pushed it off and was about to tell her not to touch her, but she stopped herself.  
  
/She just helped me out, even though we are natural enemies I still at least owe her a little thing like being nice for a few minutes.../ She thought to herself and opened the cockpit and walked over to it and stepped in.  
  
She started switching some of the wires and then stepped out again. She walked over to the control panel and read 'positive'. She started the program on it again and this time it was accepted.  
  
She sighed and looked up at the pro-ing when she felt Kizna's hand on her shoulder again.  
  
"Don't I at least get a thank you?"  
  
"I would have figured it out eventually without your help, besides I'm giving my thanks to you by not pushing off your hand and yelling at you." She said, not looking at Kizna.  
  
Kizna stayed a few more minutes before remembering she had to meet her friends. "Oh, sorry I have to go, I'll cya later then." She said and ran out of the room, leaving Raquel alone.  
  
Raquel looked up at the pro-ing with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, it wasn't your fault." She said and walked around the control panel to place a hand on the pro-ing. "It was my fault, just like Hiead said..." She said and jumped up onto the pro-ing so she sat next to its head.  
  
She leaned against his head and hummed to herself and old song her brother used to sing to her. She slowly stopped humming as she fell asleep, worn out.  
  
About 20 minutes later Hiead walked in, coming to see if she was done so he could test it out. He first looked at the control panel, and then looked around. Not seeing her and thinking she left he turned to walk out, but he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned and looked up at his pro-ing. He could see her two legs dangling of his shoulder.  
  
"Did you finish putting the program in?" He asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Raquel? I asked you a question!" He growled, but still no answer. He started climbing up his pro-ing, muttering to himself. "Damn girl, what the hell does she think she's doing?" When he got up he looked at her slumbering face and noticed a slight movement come from her. She was slowly slipping down the pro-ing and he walked up next to her. He shook her lightly to try and make her wake up, but she didn't.  
  
"Raquel? Wake up, your going to fall off." He shook her again, but she was dead asleep, exhausted from the fight with him, then having to do all the repairs on his pro-ing. She slipped another inch and he tightened his grip on her shoulders. He shook her again. "Raquel?"  
  
"No!" She exclaimed and began to wildly scratch him all over his arms and chest. "I didn't, it wasn't me..." She mumbled and dug her claws into his arms before her arms went limp again. He winced and pried her hand off of his arms.  
  
"Damn bitch, going to kill me." He said as he picked her up. It was obvious that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon from her deep sleep so he picked her up and began to carefully get off his pro-ing.  
  
When he jumped down onto the floor she mumbled to herself about something he couldn't understand and he gave her a curious glance before he started walking.  
  
He left the room and began walking down the hall to her room, ignoring the pain and the blood slowly tricking down him and soaking his shirt. He walked up to her room and realized he didn't know the password, he knocked on the door, but no one answered so he turned and walked off to his room.  
  
When he got there he typed in the code and walked in as the door slid open. He walked up next to his bed and set her down.  
  
He went into the bathroom, took off his shirt, threw it onto the ground and soaked a small cloth, then washed out all the scratches. He walked out and looked down at Raquel.  
  
She had his blood all over her clothes and claws. He kneeled down onto his bed next to her as he took the wet wash cloth and began to wash the blood off of her fingers.  
  
At that moment the door slid open and Hiead looked over his shoulder to see Zero, Clay, Ikhny, Kizna, and a guy he didn't know, but assumed was Ikhny's new partner.  
  
They were laughing and talking, but when they saw him and Raquel they all went silent. They looked from the blood on Hiead's bed, to his bloody, ripped shirt lying on the ground, to Hiead kneeling over Raquel on his bed with his blood all over his chest, arms, and her clothes. Ikhny and Kizna screamed, Zero gaped, and the guy he didn't know ran at Hiead, screaming at him.  
  
Hiead turned to face him and he grabbed Hiead and pulled him forward.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" He screamed at Hiead as Ikhny looked up and down Hiead, looking at his wounds with fear clearly shown in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Hiead shouted at him and pushed him away.  
  
"Then why is she covered in blood?! And why is she unconscious?"  
  
Raquel groaned and woke up, lifting her head to see her old partner and Hiead fighting when a sweet smell made her moan and close her eyes.  
  
Hiead and her old partner both looked down at her. "Oh no..." Her old partner mumbled, a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Hiead said and glanced at him.  
  
"Your blood, she smelled it and her wolf part is giving her blood-lust." He said and took a step away from her.  
  
"What?" Hiead asked, but then Raquel's head snapped up to look at him, her eyes were no longer blue, but yellow, a lustful look very bluntly showed in them.  
  
She slowly stood up and took a step towards him, licking her lips and locking his confused and angry eyes with her lust-filled ones.  
  
"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" He growled as her old partner took a step back.  
  
"Sometimes if she smells blood she likes, her wolf side will take over from blood-lust, it is also like the first step of mating for them..." He said with fear clearly shown in his eyes, but a light blush on his face. "But it is very, violent..." He said taking another step back when Raquel took another step towards Hiead.  
  
"Hiead..." She purred at him, taking another step. "Did I ever tell you how sweet your blood is? I can tell just by how it smells..." She said and smirked, then flew forward and slammed him against the wall.  
  
He grunted and looked down at her, her eyes glittered as she titled her head down and licked one of the cuts on his chest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well that's chapter 2... Well enjoy, or hate, whichever one you prefer, either way I don't care. 


	4. chapter 3

Btw, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I meant to post it a week after I posted the first one, but then I started reading it over more and thinking up new and better things to put in it, so I guess you could say this is my Halloween treat. Happy Halloween everybody!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot, Raquel, Dagao, and Kouta.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Previously:  
  
"Sometimes if she smells blood she likes, her wolf side will take over from blood-lust, it is also like the first step of mating for them." He said with fear clearly shown in his eyes, but a light blush on his face. "But it is very, violent." He said taking another step back when Raquel took another step towards Hiead.  
  
"Hiead." She purred at him, taking another step. "Did I ever tell you how sweet your blood is? I can tell just by how it smells." She said and smirked, then flew forward and slammed him against the wall.  
  
He grunted and looked down at her, her eyes glittered as she titled her head down and licked one of the cuts on his chest.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hiead pushed her off and kicked out at her. She narrowly jumped out of the way and dodged a fist, jumping a few feet away. Hiead stood patiently in his fighting stance, this time waiting for her to attack.  
  
Raquel turned away from him to look at Zero, Clay, Kizna, Ikhny, then she glared at Dagao (her old partner) he quickly started pushing everyone out the door and sighed when the door shut behind them.  
  
"Interesting." Said Clay as they walked down the hall.  
  
"No, its not interesting, trust me, it's." Said Dagao, but didn't continue as a shiver ran down his spine, the fear still clearly shown in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, you seem to know a lot about this, would you mind sharing how?" Said Clay as they walked down the hall, Zero and Kizna quietly listening, with Ikhny glancing back every so often with a fearful look.  
  
After a long pause he finally answered. "Several weeks after I met her I had a fight with another candidate, I got a bloody nose, and lost a tooth and had blood coming out of my mouth too, she smelled my blood and became like that, she started attacking me. But before she could get very far into it she was interrupted by other candidates and repairers, they got the instructor and he took Raquel and me to the medical center where I healed from the wounds she gave me, and she healed from her blood-lust. Afterwards she explained to me what it was all about. She told me that when she goes into blood-lust it is sort of like going into heat, but it starts from smelling our type of blood, I think it has something to do with how she can smell our EX in it and her wolf side takes control to try and dominate it, I think it also has something to do with trying to prove she's the alpha, but I don't remember every detail she told me. I think she also said that it was the first, violent step of mating. But that's all I remember." He said as they walked into Kizna's room where Saki was waiting for them.  
  
Raquel walked over to the door and looked at the control panel. She threw off the control's cover and started messing with the wires, after a few seconds there was a small click as the door locked and she walked back over to Hiead. "Now no one can disturb us." She said in a voice that didn't sound like her at all.  
  
He watched her suspiciously as she took a step towards him, then suddenly he was lying flat on his back on the ground with his air knocked out of him. She smirked and kissed him violently, biting his bottom lip and drawing blood, then licking it away and wrapping her arms around his back to dig her nails into his back and drag them along, cutting into his flesh and drawing more blood. He pushed her off of him and stood up. She jumped for him again but he dodged.  
  
She slowly stood up and turned to face him. She then jumped on him again, and they fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
She raked her claws down his chest, drawing more blood and then licking it away and smirking at him.  
  
He kicked her off and silently glared at her. She went for him again, but he stepped to the side and landed a punch in her stomach. She ignored the pain as she jumped away from him as he almost kicker her.  
  
"Just stay still and it will be a lot easier for you." She said in the different voice.  
  
When she went to pounce on him again he dodged and grabbed her wrists and held them behind her.  
  
She stomped on his foot, which made his grip loosen slightly for a second, but it was enough for her to pull away and out of his grip.  
  
She pushed him onto his bed and his head hit the back of it with a loud crack as she jumped on him and pulled off his shorts.  
  
He shoved her off of him and before she could try to pounce on him again he used his EX to get out of the room.  
  
When time unpaused she glanced around and ran up to the door, she unlocked it in record time and ran down the hall after him, following his scent like a dog.  
  
"HIEAD!!" She screamed as she ran after him, slowly catching up.  
  
Clay, Zero, Kizna, Saki, Ikhny and Dagao all heard her scream for Hiead and they opened the door slightly and poked their heads out to look around.  
  
After a few seconds they saw Hiead run past them in his boxers with Raquel right behind him. "Just leave me the fuck alone!!" He yelled at her and she pounced on him.  
  
It would have been really funny, if it wasn't so serious.  
  
He got his breath knocked out of him as he fell with a loud thud and glared up at Raquel, she swiped him across the face with her claws and he punched her in the stomach.  
  
He switched their positions and this time he made sure to hold her tight. "Would you just fucking leave me alone?" He growled at her and some people opened their doors to look out at them curiously.  
  
She just smirked up at him and licked her lips and leaned up to lick his chest but he pushed her back down and her head hit the floor with a loud crack.  
  
Dagao winced and then walked out of the room. "Hiead?"  
  
"What?" He snapped at him, not turning to look at him.  
  
"If you keep on fighting with her like this it only makes it worse, you have to block out the smell of your blood to her to stop her blood-lust."  
  
"And how the hell do you propose I do that?"  
  
Ikhny had been listening to their conversation and she tugged on Kizna's sleeve.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think your perfume you got for you birthday could block out the smell?"  
  
"I don't know, but we could try." She said and walked over to get it.  
  
When she got it she walked out of the room and saw Hiead still had Raquel pinned down beneath him and she was leaning her head up, a smirk on her face as she tried to lick the blood off of his chest.  
  
She walked over to her and sprayed the perfume on her nose. Raquel sneezed several times before her yellow eyes turned back to their stormy blue color and her head fell limply to the floor as she shut her eyes tightly and her body relaxed.  
  
"Shit." She said, still not opening her eyes.  
  
"Damn right. Can I fucking get off you, or are you going to pounce on me again?" He growled at her.  
  
"You can get off me." Her voice was horse, but it sounded like her voice again.  
  
He let go of her and stood up, he glared at all the people who were watching from their doors. They all shut their doors when he looked at them.  
  
He looked down at her, "Get up, we are leaving." He snapped, making sure he sounded as annoyed as possible.  
  
She silently and slowly got up, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Hiead, she was surprised he wasn't trying to slit her throat already.  
  
He began walking down the hall, not even checking to see if she was following him. When they disappeared out of sight Kizna and Saki couldn't resist, they burst out laughing. Everyone gave them weird looks.  
  
"Did you see how Hiead looked as he ran down the hall? And in his boxers too!" Said Saki and they burst into louder laughter.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
X_X all I have to say for myself is that Little fire wanted Hiead to run, so he ran. Anyway have fun with this, and btw I might add in some lyrics or poetry that matches the story in the next chapter, I might even add some in this one if I ever update it, and I might change the first chapter a little. I read through it again and a couple things bother me. anyway cya next chapter! 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot, Raquel, Dagao, and Kouta.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Previously:  
  
He looked down at her, "Get up, we are leaving." He snapped, making sure he sounded as annoyed as possible.  
  
She silently and slowly got up, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Hiead, she was surprised he wasn't trying to slit her throat already.  
  
He began walking down the hall, not even checking to see if she was following him. When they disappeared out of sight Kizna and Saki couldn't resist, they burst out laughing. Everyone gave them weird looks.  
  
"Did you see how Hiead looked as he ran down the hall? And in his boxers too!" Said Saki and they burst into louder laughter.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hiead and Raquel walked back into his room, he walked over to his shorts and picked them up, he looked at them and shot Raquel a glare when he saw holes from how she had ripped them off and threw them so violently.  
  
Raquel glanced and him and blushed, then turned away to walk into the bathroom and mumbled, "Sorry..." He glanced at her and pulled out a new pair of clothes and put them on. Then he walked up to the bathroom door and leaned against the doorframe and fixed her with a cold stare.  
  
"I want an explanation." He said after seeing that she wasn't going to break the silence.  
  
She sighed and finished washing the blood off of her hands, then turned to face him. "When ever I smell blood like yours I can also smell your EX, I sense the power in it and my wolf side takes control of me in order to try and dominate it, to try to prove that it's the alpha . So my wolf side takes over and I go into blood lust. It is sort of like heat, just a lot more violent, it is like the first step of mating. Blocking out the smell of blood can stop it, but the blood lust doesn't truly go away. I can still feel it, but it's not strong enough to take control again..." She dropped her head down so she didn't have to look at his cold glare, though she could still feel it on her like he was trying to drill a hole through her head with it.  
  
"I want another explanation, what were you dreaming about and what did you mean by, 'No, I didn't, It wasn't me'?"  
  
Her head snapped up and this time she matched his glare with one of her own. "What are talking about?" She said and gave him an angry, suspicious glare.  
  
He glared at her impatiently, "You fell asleep on my pro-ing and when I picked you up you mumbled, 'No I didn't, it wasn't me.' And I want to know what you were talking about, why you started attacking me in your sleep."  
  
She growled, "It's none of your business, besides that's not important now, just put on some damn shorts and a shirt so we can go."  
  
"Go where?" He growled back at her.  
  
"To Dr. Rill, you baka! Who else? The muffin man?"  
  
He glared at her so hard for a second she thought he would make her explode into flames. "I don't need to go to her and you can't make me do anything."  
  
"Look, I'm your repairer and I'm supposed to make sure your healthy and not injured, it's my responsibility to make sure that when you get hurt you are healed."  
  
"Even if you're the reason I'm hurt?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! It's my moms! It's her fucking fault that I even got this wolf bullshit! Now I know that you've got all that damn pride and that god damn ego but you've got to drop it because now is not the time, this isn't in anyway shaming you! You've lost a lot of blood and need medical attention, look those wounds are still bleeding, if you don't get those cleaned up and shut you'll die from loss of blood!"  
  
He glared at her, he knew this fight was going no where and in the end she would win, but he wasn't going to have her take him there, he'll go of his own damn accord, and he'll go when he wants to.  
  
Ignoring her he brushed past her so he now stood in front of the shower and opening the shower door when he heard her annoying little voice again and turned to glare impatiently at her.  
  
"What so you think your doing?! You need to go to Dr. Rill now!"  
  
He glared at her, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to take a shower." Before she could make another protest he slid off his boxers and stepped in the shower, shutting its door and turning on the water.  
  
At first her eyes grew wide and a small blush appeared on her face, then her eyes narrowed and she glared at the showers door, blushing furiously.  
  
She strode over to the door as though she had ever right to be here and opened it, when he turned to face her and gaze her an annoyed but lazy unconcerned look she locked her eyes with his so she could keep them from wandering.  
  
"Hiead I don't give a shit what you want to do right now because right now you need to go to see Dr. Rill, and I don't care..."  
  
He could still hear her talking but wasn't concentrating on it enough to make out what she was saying, he was to lose in his thoughts. /Jeez, this bitch doesn't ever give up does she? She's really annoying, but brave, I'll give her that./ Then a sudden thought crossed his mind and he grinned evilly at her, making her get flustered and stop in mid sentence.  
  
"H-Hiead? Why are you giving me that look?..." She stared at him nervously, forgetting what she was even here for.  
  
/Yes it's the perfect way for payback, she messes with me, and I mess with her in return. Of course she messed with me physically, and I could do the same, but mentally is much more fun because physically the wounds will heal, but mentally, depending on how bad it is, it will never go away. This will be quite fun, I could tell from the first time I saw her that she liked me. It was always an annoyance, but now I can bend it to make it very fun./  
  
He stepped out of the shower and she took a couple steps back, but stopped as she felt the wall against her back. He stepped in front of her and put his hands against the wall next to her head, and put his face close to hers so that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"H-Hiead?" She asked nervously.  
  
He stared at her silently before violently claiming her mouth.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
O.O I have nothing to say for myself that could be used as an excuse to why I even thought of this idea, so I'm not even going to try. But I hope to get the next chapter out for Christmas, so cya next chapter  
  
Oh and btw, sorry this chapter is so short, but that's just how it worked out. 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except the plot and the chars Raquel, Dagao, and Kouta.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Previously:  
  
He stepped out of the shower and she took a couple steps back, but stopped as she felt the wall against her back. He stepped in front of her and put his hands against the wall next to her head, and put his face close to hers so that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"H-Hiead?" She asked nervously.  
  
He stared at her silently before violently claiming her mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raquel's eyes grew large and stared at him with a flustered, confused, and embarrassed look before her mind was able to process what he was doing.  
  
/Oh my goddess, oh my goddess, what is he doing? Is he actually kissing me? And didn't he just get out of that shower so he is- Shit is my nose bleeding now? What is going on have I gone crazy or am I just dreaming this all up? Didn't I just have bloodlust with him? So why is he kissing me instead of hitting me? I'm so confused! This is all wrong, why isn't he hitting me? I just attacked him and tried to be superior to him, but he's just kissing me, I can't stand this! This is way too much, just get off, hate me, I don't deserve you!/  
  
She abruptly pushed him away then burst out, "What are you doing?! I just tried to up you, be superior, subdue you! I just almost killed you! Why are you kissing me?! I don't deserve this, just hate me!"  
  
At first, just for a couple seconds, he was surprised, but that passed and he smiled at her, she miss took it as a real one when only it was a fake smile. She ran out of the room and down the halls, not able to take it anymore, feeling like now she should be hated, cursed, and stoned to death by him, not kissed then smiled at.  
  
The instant she ran off he wiped the normal smile off his face and replaced it with a smirk. /I suppose I'll have to giver her a little time, let her think it through and let it sink in. Eventually she will accept it, I know she will. But for now I'll just bide my time, get my ideas, and set the trap./  
  
He then shut the door and stepped into the shower again.  
  
*** the next day***  
  
Hiead ran down the hall, 10 minutes ago training had ended and Raquel had never shown up. He had already asked Kizna and Saki, who she shared a room with, but they said she had never come that night.  
  
He was about to turn another corner when he saw a door open. He turned to see Raquel walk out of the relaxation room and start walking in the direction of her room.  
  
Hiead ran up behind her and, putting a hand on her shoulder, turned her around. "Where have you been?!" He yelled, then added, "And what have you been doing?" As he looked from her wet hair to her soaked clothes.  
  
She glared at him with a surprised, angry, and annoyed expression. "Why do you care?" She snapped and turned away and started walking again.  
  
He grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall. "Because you just made me miss a practice, you want to let Zero get ahead of me?"  
  
"You, you, you! It's always about you isn't it? It all started with YOU wanting an upgrade so YOU can be better, then YOU not wanting to go to Rill because of your stupid ego, now all you can think about is how YOU can be the best, you don't care one bit about anyone else, its always YOU! Why don't you think about someone else for once? Just get off of me!" She then shoved him away and started walking away.  
  
"Okami get back here now!" He shouted.  
  
She ignored him and kept on walking, so he ran up behind her and turned her around, she hit his hand away and growled, "Don't touch me." She then turned around and started walking away again.  
  
He then shoved her up against a wall again, but before he could say anything she had shoved him away again and yelled, "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She glared at him for a few seconds, as if to finalize it, then started to walk away.  
  
"Okami..." He said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
She kept on walking, but raised her hand and flipped him off.  
  
He was just about ready to kill her, but then he remembered his plan and didn't want to ruin it anymore than he already might have just now, so he growled to himself about how annoying she was becoming and stomped off in the other direction.  
  
Raquel walked back into her room to see Kizna and Saki talking, but she didn't seem to notice and walked past them. They both stopped talking and looked up at her walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Raquel?" Saki and Kizna both asked, and when she just ignored them and didn't respond they stood up and walked over to her. Kizna put a hand on her shoulder while Saki waved her hand in front of Raquel's face.  
  
"What do you want?!" She yelled and shrugged Kizna's hand off her should and pushed Saki's hand out of her face then turned to glare at them.  
  
Then were both momentarily dumbfounded by her sudden outburst and slowly backed away.  
  
"That's what I thought..." Raquel muttered as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She then took a shower, washing off all the blood, then came out, changed her clothes and started off back to Hiead's room.  
  
When she got there she opened the door and walked in as though she owned the place. Hiead was quietly thinking to himself about only hell knows what, Clay was lecturing Zero about not listening to him, and Zero just wasn't listening to Clay.  
  
"Hiead get fat, lazy-ass up off that bed, now! This time, I'm fucking taking you to Dr. Rill, and your not able to do anything to stop me this time." She said firmly and both Clay and Zero stopped to stare at her.  
  
Hiead sat up and looked at her, one of his eyebrows rose.  
  
"Hiead I said get off your lazy ass, now if you don't do it I'm going to carry you there, but no matter how much you complain I'm not stopping until you get those cuts taken care of." She said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring down at him.  
  
"They're just fine, they've stop bleeding, and they don't hurt." He said, annoyed at her worry.  
  
"I don't care what you think they feel like, they still haven't closed up yet and they could get infected, you ARE going to go with me, NOW!" She said.  
  
He studied her for a few moments, there was a fierce determination that could even challenge his own, there was also worry, but anger along with it. /Jeez, she really cares that much about me? Normally I would never do this, but I need her to start thinking that I will listen to her and do some of the things she tells me to. It all fits into my plan./ He thought, so after a few seconds he stood up and started to walk out with her.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She asked cockily, but he didn't answer.  
  
Zero and Clay stared at the door as it shut, Clay pushed up his glances and muttered 'interesting'. Zero was the first to speak, "Did we just see Hiead actually do something someone else told him to do? And something that normally he would NEVER do for anyone?" He asked.  
  
"It seems so, though it does not make sense, I wonder what he was thinking about before he stood up..."  
  
"It's best not to try and think about what Hiead thinks about, it can mess up your head. I know, I've tried it."  
  
"Well that's evident." Clay said, his lips twitching up into a smile.  
  
After a few seconds... "Hey!"  
  
***  
  
She silently started walking beside him towards the infirmary, pondering what to do and say, and wondering if she had dreamt up the whole thing. /Jeez, Hiead sure is acting strange lately, first he kisses me, and doesn't seem to be mad about my bloodlust, and now he actually did something I told him to do, am I dreaming?/  
  
She pinched herself, feeling pain a troubled look came upon her face. Hiead had seen her out of the corner of his eye pinch herself and he smirked.  
  
/Maybe I am still dreaming but I can feel pain in my dream even though I'm not really hurting myself maybe just because my brain thinks I'm hurting myself when I'm not... Does that even make sense? But I have to be dreaming.../  
  
She stopped her train of thoughts because they just arrived at the infirmary. But then a sudden thought came to her mind. /Wait... usually after my bloodlust I can still feel it trying to take over but I can control it, but I don't feel it at all, why? I'm surprised it didn't start to kick in again when he kissed me, but it was just such a shock I don't think even my wolf side could do anything. But that doesn't matter now, I'll think of these things later./  
  
Dr. Rill glanced up at them and sighed, annoyed at having to deal with Hiead today, she had been hoping for a Hiead free day. She stood up and walked over to him. She glanced at Hiead then Raquel, then back to Hiead.  
  
"What's wrong now?" She asked in an irritated voice.  
  
Hiead silently glared at her as he took off his shirt. She studied the claw marks and glanced over at Raquel.  
  
"Another case of bloodlust kicking in?" She looked back at Hiead and muttered under her breath, "Maybe we should just shoot her out into space... Damn, now I'm starting to sound like Azuma..."  
  
Raquel heard her comment and glared at her. Rill waved off the glare by walking past her and rummaging through various needles and different colored liquids. She picked a needle out and began to fill it with a green liquid.  
  
"There's no need for that, my bloodlust is completely gone." Raquel said.  
  
"Well that's what you said last time to wasn't it?" She replied and finished filling the needle then walked over to Raquel.  
  
Raquel glared at her but offered no reply but just stuck out her arm.  
  
Dr. Rill took her arm and pushed the needle in it and pushed the green liquid into her blood. Raquel glared at the needle as though it was the reason for all her problems and clenched her teeth as all her muscles tightened of their own accord. After a few minutes her muscles relaxed and she let out a small sigh and put her arm down as Rill walked away, putting away the needle then coming back to start cleaning out Hiead's wounds.  
  
Raquel stayed as Rill cleaned and sewed up Hiead's wounds, but when he started to leave she didn't follow. "I'll be right out." Is all she said before Hiead walked out.  
  
Raquel walked over to Rill, "Have you been able to find the cure yet?" She asked impatiently and Rill turned to glare at her.  
  
"Well I've been studying it and I'm sorry to say, but there is no cure. I've been studying your blood samples I took both before, while, and after you had your bloodlust, and there's no difference, it's part of your genes and you can't change it."  
  
Raquel glared at her as though it was her fault and stiffly nodded before walking out. Raquel glanced over at Hiead. He was usually always mad after having to go to Dr. Rill but now he was silently smirking to himself, sharing some evil plot with himself as she was left to wonder in horror what he could possibly be thinking about.  
  
She started thinking of when he had kissed her only a little while ago and wondered if she had been dreaming, she decided to take a chance and ask him about it and what he and meant by it. So she slowly took in a breath and let it out, trying to get over her anger.  
  
"Hiead..." She began and he stopped his train of thought to glance at her, "I was wondering, about that kiss you gave me..." She said slowly, choosing her words carefully. When he didn't say anything she continued, "Well what I mean is am I just going insane, or are you the one who's gone insane, or am I just dreaming?"  
  
He smirked at her, then turned to her and grabbed her, pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss lasted till the need for air was becoming a big problem. Hiead pulled away then turned and started to walk off before he paused and said over his shoulder, "I'm sure you can answer that for yourself." Then left her to ponder his odd behavior.  
  
Raquel then silently walked down the hall thinking to herself about Hiead's sudden change in actions. /Jeez, he doesn't make any sense at all, I thought he would be as mad as hell, but then he just goes acts like he doesn't care at all and actually likes me. But that's not possible, he's to fucking cold for that to be possible./ She then got back to her room and threw herself onto her bed, picked up her head phones and turned on her music, slowly falling asleep, even though the music was blasting in her ears.  
  
Raquel glanced around, she recognized this place at once, she had seen it so many times, and every time she loathed it more and more, but every time she was never able to stop it. She could hear the muffled sounds of screaming mixed with angry shouts, but the sounds were a bit muffled as though they were being made behind doors.  
  
She glanced over in a corner to see a small girl, no more than 6 sitting curled up in a ball, trying to cover her ears as she helplessly whimpered, her body shaking from fear, anger, and tears. The little girl was wearing what used to be a blue sleeping gown, but it was now covered in blood and ripped in several placed, and evidence of old rips being sewn and patched up.  
  
Raquel tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but to no avail, for she could still see all of what was happening. The rest was a blur to her as the dream went by, more screams of pain and blood was shed until all that could be seen was covered with the beautiful shades of blood, and all that could be heard was the soft crying of a child. Though the rest was just all a blur, Raquel knew everything in perfect detail.  
  
Raquel sat up quickly, she was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. The look of terror slowly faded from her eyes as she slowly laid back down onto her bed as she recognized her room in G.O.A. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was 2 a.m.  
  
She laid like that for a while, to scared to close her eyes and have to face once again the haunting memories of her past. She slowly got up after a while and grabbed a towel then walked into the bathroom. She got undressed and stepped into the shower, she drew in a quick breath when cold water hit her bare skin, she quickly adjusted the water and leaned into it.  
  
She put her back up against the tile wall and slowly slid down it until she was sitting down. She put her head on her knees and grabbed her legs, unwanted tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks as she sat there and let the warm water rush over her.  
  
Ever since she was a child she had always loved the water and would always jump at any chance to go swimming or anything like that. Her and her brother would often go down to the lake and take a swim when their mother was either gone or to drugged up to care.  
  
Her tense muscles and stressed mind slowly relaxed as the water washed over her body, she slowly stood up after a while and sighed. She then grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to lather it up in her hair and said to herself, "Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time, it is regret for the things we did not do that are inconsolable..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok, well that's chapter 5, hope you like it. OK, well the last thing Raquel said, "Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time, it is regret for the things we did not do that are inconsolable..." Is a quote I got from a picture on oekakicentral.com. It was done by Wanderer, the pic is called Remorseful Love, and if you want to see the pic this is where you can anyway I got this out before Christmas like I planned, yay! Anyway Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
